Grady or Chad?
by xNathansKait
Summary: Grady asks sonny out but sonny doesnt want to hurt his feelings. will chad save the day? CHANNY
1. Chapter 1

"Sonny will you go out with me" I looked at Grady. He was desperate, why me? Why not Tawni? He chose me.

Getting ready to turn him down he got a look in his eyes. Did he know that I like Chad? I knew I shouldn't have fake dated Grady. He wanted it to be real. I saw the look in his eyes at the restaurant when I told Blake I don't date jerks.

But thinking of jerks why did I fall for Chad? He's the biggest jerk of all. The mayor of Jerksville, the head ambassador of jerckasalvackia.

Maybe I fell for him because of the sweet things he did for me. Like when he dressed up as Eric so I wouldn't be embarrasses in front of millions of people. Or when he came on the date with James to help me.

I think I fell for him when he guest starred on So Random. But what about the bad things he's done? Like taking me from So Random! Or when he used me to get publicity?

All Grady has ever done was be nice to me. Help me from good and bad. How could I let him down?

"Wow Grady asking Sonny out who knew" came the obnoxious guy that I sadly fell for. Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Grady can I get back to you later" I asked him.

"Okay" he turned away and left. I couldn't help but notice sorrow written on his face.

Grady is like a brother to me. I don't want to hurt him. Sadly I think I have to.

Chad's laughter knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Why are you laughing" I asked.

"That loser asked you out" he laughed doubling over.

"He's not a loser" I said crossing my arms.

"Whatever you say Sonny" he said finally calm enough to talk.

"He's my friend" I told him.

"Are you going to say yes" he asked.

"No I just need to find a way to let him down gently" I said suddenly interested in the ground.

"Oh good find a way to say no" he said.

"Why do you care if I go out with him" I asked.

"I font" I looked at Chad I could tell he cared. I can read him like an open book. When it comes to seeing if he likes me. Sadly I don't have that power to read him anymore.

"Yeah you do, admit it you didn't want me going out with Grady" I said. I had no idea where I was going with this. I hope it's somewhere good. But I really don't know why he doesn't want me to go out with him. Grady is a good guy. Maybe Chad likes me. That would be so awesome. But sadly it's not likely.

Chad's a big star. I'm just a farm girl from Wisconsin that got lucky and that's on a show that Chad has labeled Chuckle city.

"Maybe I didn't I really don't care" he said determined to win.

"If it was because you care why wouldn't you want me to go out with him" I asked wording it a different way to see if I could get at least something out of him.

"If I were to care….. I'm not saying I do it would be because I like you" he said. His words caught me off guard.

"You like me" I asked a huge smile on my face. I couldn't believe the guy I fell for actually likes me. The person I least expected to even notice me. I guess like Tawni said our little fine fine good good fights is just us flirting…

"Yeah"

"So Sonny, will you go out with me" he asked. Wow _**Déjà vu**_

_"**Of course" **_

_"**What about Grady" he asked. **_

_"**Totally slipped my mind" I laughed and kissed him. It was perfect. **_

_**Okay this is my first story on this account please review! **_

_**Christina: I grammared it :D its SO MUCH MORE AWESOME! :D **_

_**Kaitlyn: Yeah, okay!**_

_**Christina: What ever it's freakin awesome now than evvverrrr (HSM2)**_


	2. IMPORTANT

Hey Everyone! Sorry If you thought this was a chapter or sequel but I need your help. I have an RP account for Sonny with a chance. RP is Role Play. I made a Sonny. But I am having no luck getting a Chad. I was hoping maybe someone on here would like to be him.

My twitter account for it is

/SonnyBunnyM

If your interested and want to know more details the best way to get to me is to talk to me on that account or

/Sterlingluverrr

Or just send me a message on here. I am not sure when I will be back on but this is really important to me. I promise I'll be lots of fun =)

Thanks guys ,

Kaitlyn 3


End file.
